


深入浅出

by pdddyxl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John Watson/Sherlock Homles - Freeform, M/M, 中国语注意, 华福 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>侦探是个小处男，军医只能一点一点操开他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

人物因理解不同可能OOC/弃权声明他们都不属于我/祝阅读愉快

 

★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆

 

对于Sherlock来说，这整件事情并不是从上次他和John在性爱过程中，对方的阴茎头部阴差阳错的滑入他后面那个紧张的收缩着、过分敏感紧致的肌肉圈开始的，毕竟他渴望和John的任何接触，就好像一个肌肤亲渴症患者一样，他从未抵触过任何对方给予他的触碰，甚至于那种色情的、暗示性的、侵占意味的，那些所有的所有他都觉得美好极了。

 

而那次意外就是发生在他们相互接触和索取的过程中，那是一个美好的性爱之夜，Sherlock背着身子，腹部垫着一个柔软的枕头，被John摁在床上展示着他完美的、被弄得遍布吻痕的肩胛骨，其实他也不知道自己为什么总是执意要选择背后位，大概是因为他到现在为止还心存芥蒂，觉得John之前并不是个gay，所以看到他的前面那根阴茎会感觉很不舒服的缘故。他顺从着对方的意愿，夹紧了自己的腿根，好让John的阴茎可以顺利的从他大腿根部的三角区插进来，之前洗澡时那里柔嫩的皮肤就已经被润滑剂弄得湿漉漉的了，这让对方可以轻而易举的一插到底，他们就像这样互相磨蹭着彼此，John的每一次抽插都让Sherlock觉得无比满足，他可以感觉到对方的阴茎毫无隔阂的贴住自己的，灼热而又充满渴望，对方的前液蹭在他的小腹和腿间，混杂着润滑剂，湿润并且黏腻。

 

后入式让Sherlock不得不将自己的全部的注意力都集中在John身上，只有这样才能不错过对方所给与他的每一分美好和满足，最后他甚至忘记了羞耻，随着对方的抽插和粗重的喘息语调不稳的大声呻吟啜泣着，此刻Sherlock正临近欲望的顶端，舒服的要命，他配合着着对方抽插的频率和动作，克制不住的扭动着自己的屁股向后蹭去，试图让自己更加凑近对方的胯部，以求得哪怕多一丁点的磨擦，他能感觉到John正狠狠的摁着他的臀部，手指嵌入奶白色的嫩肉之中，甚至没有刻意去控制什么力道，他知道性爱过后那里绝对会留下不少漂亮的淤青，这让他感觉被使用、被需要、同时又被完全占有。此刻Sherlock完全沉沦在John所给与的快感中，他的为此阴茎快乐的抽搐了几下，随后就迫不及待的射出了精液，那些白色的液体黏湿了他的小腹和耻毛，淫靡而又美好，射精的快感让他急促的喘息着，他颤抖着咬住被褥，身体弯曲成一条不可思议的流畅曲线，汗水顺着他漂亮的肩胛骨汇聚到他的腰窝，舔过他涨成粉红色的皮肤，留下一道黏腻的水渍，最终顺着胯骨滑入他的隐秘处，星星点点的在床单上晕开一小片一小片湿润的深色痕迹。

 

到目前为止这整场性爱都是那么的完美，当然，前提是没发生某个意外，毕竟，如果一切都一如既往的话，Sherlock会很愿意让John也射在他的身上，不光是腹部，他身体的任何地方都好，那让他可以沾上对方的味道，然后就他会满足的用手指把对方的精液和自己射在小腹上的混杂在一起，像舔舐糖浆的猫咪一样慵懒的伸出舌尖，把指尖的那些精液一滴不剩的统统舔掉，每次都要把自己的手指舔得泛着水光才会满意，他迷恋那种种略带膻腥的味道，John的味道，不可抗拒，无与伦比，而且总会促成他们再来个第二次或者第三次。所以尽管John总是提醒他那是不卫生的，但Sherlock还是觉得这么做百利而无一害，毕竟他们都很健康不是吗，最重要的是，John显然也特别享受他那幅淫荡的样子，Sherlock可以看出来，John根本就是爱死他眯着眼睛舔舐精液的样子了，每次都会兴奋的瞳孔放大，下意识的本能反映总是最有力的证据。

 

但是谁知道呢，那次就是有点不一样，在Sherlock正磨蹭着致力于把自己钉在John的阴茎上的时候，他突然感觉到对方的阴茎滑到了他的臀缝间，这让他发出了一声短促而又惊讶的呻吟，带着润滑剂和前液的阴茎滑入他干燥的臀缝间，硬挺而且灼热，快速磨蹭过那个令人羞耻的禁地，然后立刻就离开了，Sherlock全身涨红的紧绷着，思维还沉沦在刚才射精的份欲望和快感之中，脑中堆积的兴奋和渴望让他无法集中精力思考分析整件事情的因果，还没从那份意外和震惊中反应过来，他就感觉——自己的身体被侵入了，这个可怕的想法让Sherlock脑中警铃大作，他无法形容那是什么感觉，毕竟那个地方除了例行的身体检查之外，从来都没有人碰过，此刻他脑中只剩下震惊和呆楞，有几秒他引以为豪的大脑彻彻底底的当机罢工了，他的身体微微颤抖着，手指绞紧了床单，像一只炸了毛的小奶猫一样，几乎算是尖叫着、下意识的抱住枕头、手足无措的向前逃开了，他甚至忘了自己的床并没有那么大的地方可供他逃跑，以至于就在他在慌乱逃窜的过程中，他的头还十分可笑的撞到了床头，这让这只小奶猫的自尊心多少有些受挫，四处逃跑的动作多少慢下了一点。

 

而John则是着实被Sherlock这种过分激烈的反应吓到了，他几乎是下意识的捉住了想要逃跑的Sherlock，扣住对方的手腕，然后倾身把对方压在床上，完美的压制住了对方，整个过程行云流水一般流畅，没有丝毫多余的动作，此刻John真的非常感谢自己服役那几年学到的东西，肌肉组织的反射性动作就算在他硬的像铁的时候也没有丝毫减缓，让他稳当的捉住了这只炸毛的小猫崽，不得不说，尽管此刻他的老二还滞后于思维的充血硬挺着，而且正非常渴望的吐露着前液，大呼小叫的在他脑中嚷着想要释放，想要继续刚才的性爱这个想法也在横冲直撞的刺激着他的神经，但他还是强迫自己找回刚才扔掉的理智，放下这件事待会再说。

 

＂你还好吗？＂John的嗓音因为刚才残留的情欲变的有些沙哑，他努力平复着自己凌乱的呼吸，耐着性子询问，而对方只是在他的禁锢下肩膀微微颤抖着，并没有立刻回应，＂好吧，你想不想谈谈这个？＂John有些无奈的放柔了声音，他俯下身，薄唇贴着对方的耳廓又耐心的问了一次。

 

为此Sherlock的喉咙里滑出了一声微弱的咕噜，也不知道是在表示不满还是舒服，他们两个人汗津津的皮肤毫无隔阂的黏腻在一起，传递着彼此的体温，积聚在一起的汗液混杂着他腹部的精液，不知羞耻一般顺着他的腿根滴滴答答的往下流着，对方尚还硬挺的阴茎就抵在他柔软敏感的会阴处，偶尔向前戳刺或者稍微挪动一下就害得他抑制不住的腿软，而且他的手腕还被John摁在身后压制着，每当他试图挣扎，对方都会不容分说的施加力道，示意他不许逃跑，最糟糕的是，Sherlock甚至能感觉到对方在询问他的时候，坏心的呼在他耳唇上的热气，那种沙哑并且饱含渴望的声音代替对方的手指碾磨着他敏感的身体，此刻任何细微的动作都被感官放大了万倍，空气里满满的都是情欲未解决的味道。

 

＂…快放开我。＂Sherlock挣扎着小声嘟囔道，他觉得这个姿势简直太不公平了，而且还很下流，最重要的是，很下流却意外的很令人兴奋。

 

＂当然可以，但是你不要再乱跑了。＂John的声音里满是笑意，Sherlock当然听得出来，而且他万分确定对方也喜欢这个姿势，他发誓刚才他还感觉到对方的阴茎在他的会阴处精神万分的抽动。

 

John一边这么说着，一边松开了Sherlock，他体贴的往后坐了一些，好让对方有足够的空间可以从趴跪的姿势里解脱出来，他想着对方维持了这么久半跪的姿势，现在膝盖肯定疼的不得了，可Sherlock在被放开之后便像只被捕的、受惊的小动物一样，立刻翻过身来，双手软软的抱着个枕头，试图隔开两人身体之间的距离。在John每次倾身试图贴近，想捉住对方乱动的大长腿，帮对方揉一揉那个已经被硌得泛红发麻的膝盖时，对方都会用枕头抵住他的胸口不让他继续靠近，这个看起来近乎于惊慌失措反应让John忍不住笑出了声，他觉得这样晕晕乎乎大脑停机的Sherlock真是可爱爆了，任何人看到都会忍不住想要狠狠的欺负的，到底是谁说Sherlock Holmes是个完全不懂人情世故的人，那绝对、肯定、百分之百是谣传。

 

＂那我们来谈谈刚才的事。＂John陈述道，放弃了帮对方按摩膝盖的动作，故意俯身压向对方，缩短了彼此之间的距离，让两个人贴的更近，还用身体抵开了对方的双腿，保证对方没有丝毫逃脱的可能性，声音也跟着严肃了不少。作为回应，Sherlock只是把枕头向上扯了扯，遮住了自己的脸，用一如既往的方式逃避自己不想面对的话题。

 

＂说话。＂John没用什么力就扯开了那个碍事的枕头，他顺手扔到一边，捏着对方的下巴，有些强迫意味的让自己身下的人看着自己的眼睛，用那种不耐烦的声音故意吓唬对方，满意的感觉到对方微微颤抖了一下。

 

＂我只是…没经历过这种事。你是医生，在这些方面要比我清楚很多，那总会…总会不太卫生，对吧？＂不同于以往流利的语速，这几个简单的要命的陈述句此时却被Sherlock说的断断续续的，他只感觉自己想好的句子来到唇边，可他的舌头却在不听话的打着卷儿，害得他只能硬着头皮，涨红了脸，磕磕绊绊的继续表达自己的意思，＂…而且你在和我交往之前都还是个直男，从没试过肛交，那大概和你想象的很不同…毕竟并不是所有人都能接受去操别人的屁股……＂说完这几句话Sherlock立刻就后悔了，他简直要被自己蠢哭，他刚刚就像个才学会说话的婴儿一样，把对方肯定早已经知道的事情又愚蠢的、自以为是的重复了一次，他紧张的咬住自己丰盈的下唇，脸上的晕红蔓延到了脖颈和耳尖，眼神也随之飘忽不定，不知道往哪扫才好，他本能的不想对上John的目光，那双深蓝色的眼睛就像要把他看透一样压迫着他，当然了，就目前的情况来讲，他也不太想盯着对方赤裸的身体看，所以他只能尴尬的假装自己在欣赏天花板。

 

＂如果你想试试……＂Sherlock闭上眼睛，睫毛颤抖，深呼了一口气，才继续说道，＂我们可以商量个日子，让我可以把自己准备好…＂他的声音越来越小，最终引申成了几个软糯而又含糊不清的音节。

 

＂该死的，Sherlock，我当然想试试，＂John压抑着自己心中的雀跃，尽量理智的、不要显得那么迫不及待的回应对方，现在他已经彻底搞明白了刚才让Sherlock突然间那么惊惶失措的原因，他不想再给予对方任何压力和惊吓了，＂决定日期的话，那最好在工作之后。下周五怎么样？这样你可以有足够的时间，嗯，去准备什么的。＂John一边试探性的询问着，一边躺到恋人身边，把手指伸入对方柔软卷翘的发丝间轻轻按摩拉扯，他很清楚对方喜欢这个，这总是可以让对方感到放松，如果说要安抚一个焦躁或者担惊受怕的Sherlock，这总是最温和有效的方法之一。

 

＂唔唔嗯。＂Sherlock含糊的回答着，他舒服的眯起了眼睛，满足的侧过身去像猫咪一样撒娇的磨蹭着John的手指，企图得到更多触碰。

 

＂不过我和你一样，也是第一次尝试这个。＂John爱抚着自己完美的恋人，甜蜜的微笑着，并且在对方额前留下一个轻吻，这个尝试或许代表着近几个月来他们毫无进展的关系终于上升到了一个完全崭新的层面，更进一步确定关系或者什么的，总之和原来都有所不同。

 

看来John真的很期待这件事，Sherlock满意的享受着对方环在他腰间的手臂，并且胡乱磨蹭着试图在对方怀里给自己找一个舒服的位置，在疲惫的性爱让他陷入睡眠之前，他在脑中迷迷糊糊的这么想着。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 重新分了一下章节。

★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆

 

但Sherlock可以发誓，John的期待并不是促使他现在——特意选在对方上班不在家的时候——拿着润滑剂和必要的相关资料，试图开拓自己后穴的原因，他只是想要准备万全，仅此而已，没有其他。在认真清洗过自己的身体之后，Sherlock裹起浴衣，带着微妙的羞耻心把自己关在了卧室里，沿途的木质地板被他弄出一条长长的、湿漉漉的水渍，他解开浴衣，让自己尽量放松的跪趴在床上，手臂弯曲着作为支撑，臀部随之高高翘起，把自己的未经处室的部位完完全全的暴露在空气中，不得不说这个姿势的确是非常令人不好意思，不过反正最后他也会要求John用背后位来操他的，所以为了以防万一，Sherlock决定自己试验的时候最好也尝试这个体位，他回忆着书中早已经背下来的理论内容，把自己用作支撑的一只手伸到自己臀缝间，红着脸按摩了几下后穴周围紧绷的肌肉圈，结果那里完全没有放松的迹象，害得Sherlock不得不多花了些时间来玩弄自己的乳首和阴茎，把自己调整到一个柔软兴奋的状态，然后再继续摁压那个紧绷的、令人羞耻的地方，直到他的后穴终于对于他的手指不再那么抵触，Sherlock才拿起了自己放在床头柜上的润滑剂，颤抖着往自己的手上挤了一大团，他胡乱摸索着，把那些冰凉黏滑的乳白色液体全部涂到了自己的臀缝间。

 

而此刻Sherlock脑中涌现的，无非就是和John拥抱、亲吻、互相满足的那些画面，他想象着John是如何用嘴唇轻轻描绘他的脊背，如何声音暗哑的称赞他的身体，如何捏住他的下巴、把舌头粗鲁的抵入他口中的，以及如何用那只粗糙温暖的、带着薄茧的手撸动他的阴茎的，这些情色的画面在他那个过分聪明的大脑里被演绎的真实无比，害得他此刻腰部发软，支撑用的手臂和双腿都颤抖个不停，阴茎更是为此颤搐着流出了一股无比渴望的前液，Sherlock可以感觉到自己的后穴随之兴奋的收缩了几下，他整个人都变的柔软，皮肤像要烧起来一样，为了这个实验可以顺利进行，他不得不改变一下自己的原定计划，缓慢的从跪趴的姿势转换成了一个更为舒适的、仰躺着的姿势，好让自己酥麻无力的身体得到应有的放松。在仰躺着喘息了一会之后，Sherlock大大的分开双腿，再次把自己的手指伸向那个令人羞耻的地方，期间他颤抖的手指还不慎碰到了自己早已经完全勃起的阴茎，搞得那顶端的前液湿哒哒的蹭的他小腹上全都是，当他终于再次触碰到自己的后穴时，那里的润滑剂已经非常不幸的、差不多要干透了，Sherlock只能艰难的撑起身子，呻吟着拿起身边的润滑剂，再次往手中倒了不少，然后摸索着摁压着自己紧绷的后穴，咬着牙把自己的一根手指生硬的挤了进去，那感觉意料之中的不太好，被异物入侵的感觉让他刚才完全勃起的阴茎软了半分，这是他完全没接触过的、不擅长的领域，他心中涌出了些许抵触和恐惧，没再尝试着继续进行下一步，也没想这么快就把手指抽出来宣告放弃。

 

Sherlock用舌尖润湿了自己另一只手的手心，汗液让那里尝起来有些发咸，刚刚为了防止自己因为太疼或者太爽尖叫出声，吓到楼下心脏脆弱的Hudson太太，他特意咬住了自己的手指，现在上面已经留下了不少凹陷发青的漂亮牙印，他用自己润湿的手掌圈住了下身仍然半勃的阴茎，用一种不快不慢的舒适节奏上下撸动着，很快他的小Sherlock就被重新唤起了兴趣，快乐的勃起着，湿哒哒的吐露着前液，他喘息着咬住自己的下唇，努力把自己喉咙里想要滑出的所有呻吟声和啜泣声都吞回肚里，随着欲望的不断膨胀，他不由得随之加快了自己上下撸动的频率，手指模仿着对方每次会做的事情，时不时的挤压刺激一下自己流着前液的敏感的顶端，他极尽所能地描绘着对方温柔的触摸，灼热的温度，以及那个略显粗糙的手掌，这让他很快便濒临高潮，他的肌肉紧绷，神经元之间碰撞所产生的电流兴奋的在他脑内横冲直撞、噼啪作响，就在Sherlock感觉自己脑中一片空白的时候，他清楚的听到了楼下传来的开门声，伴随着John对Hudson太太礼貌的问候，随后便是理所应当的、上楼的脚步声，这些声音成功的把他从还算舒适的自慰中唤回了现实，一股强烈的羞耻感伴随着射精的欲望侵袭了他的大脑，他想要立刻停止这个，可他的身体却不听话的紧绷着，后穴也抽搐着收缩，大力绞紧了他的手指，他生硬的把自己的手指从后面抽了出来，接踵而至的疼痛几乎把他生生劈成两半，随后他的阴茎便艰难的、颤抖着喷出了几股乳白色的精液，那种感觉不太像平时射精时的感觉，并不舒服，当然也不太令人满足，不过Sherlock现在根本无暇顾及其他了，John已经走上楼，而且此刻正站在他卧室的门外——

 

＂Sherlock？＂对方的声音夹杂着明显的担忧和些许疑惑，这也许是因为上一次发现他用这间卧室的时候，他正企图给自己注射一些吗啡什么的来放松自己，＂我知道你在里面，Hudson太太说你又是一整天都没出门。＂尽管有之前的先例，但John还是敲了敲门，感谢上帝，Sherlock在心里暗暗呻吟，他张开嘴想要回应对方，结果却只是从喉咙里溢出了几个柔软又无意义的音节，这种令人误会的回应无疑让John更加确定了要撞开门看一看的决心，他担心Sherlock又在干什么傻事，或者又像上次解决亚里亚钻石案时候那样，被人袭击了什么的，于是受过各种严格的军事训练、有着极高警惕性的前军医Watson上尉，出于对自己那个爱惹麻烦的室友无可比拟的关心——就那么直直的——用力把门撞开了。

 

撞开那扇破木板门并没有让John耗费多大力气，只是屋内的场景让他楞在了原地，他管不住自己眼睛般的盯着那个躺在床上的、看起来淫荡到不可思议的Sherlock，对方的头发被汗水浸湿贴在脸颊两侧，湿润的瞳孔渴望的向外扩张着，乳首充血挺立，精液在腹部半干不干的汇聚成一小洼，双腿大大的分开，最私密的地方被暴露在了空气中，对方粉嫩的后穴明显被开发过了，正合不拢般令人怜惜的颤搐着，床边放着被用了大半的润滑剂，还有一些相关的医学资料，地上是对方那件丝制的蓝色浴衣，这一切简直再明显不过了，Sherlock是在为了周五的那场性爱做准备。这个糟糕的想法，或者说这个事实，让John几乎是瞬间就硬了，他简直想立刻扑上去把Sherlock吃抹干净，把对方肚子里射满自己的精液，让对方哭着求自己停下来，最后累得趴在床上甚至没有力气起来清理自己，但John只是任由自己的大脑这么想了一下，便迅速退出了这个充斥着性味道的房间，并且关上了门，有些懊恼的坐在了Sherlock的卧室门口，几秒钟之后他又不安的站了起来，并且深呼吸了几次，压抑自己膨胀的欲望，然后重新打开了那扇门锁已经被他闯坏了的可怜门板。

 

＂如果你需要帮忙，我是说，我以为你遇到了危险。＂John这么说着，走近屋内坐着缩在床角，用被单把自己裹的严严实实的Sherlock，他在对方身边坐了下来，手掌握住对方的肩膀，安慰性质的捏了捏。

 

＂我好极了，＂Sherlock有些难受的动了动身子，别扭的想躲开John的安抚，可他的后穴被润滑剂弄得湿湿黏黏的，稍微动一下那些液体就像要流出来一样，而且因为刚才他几乎是粗暴的抽出了自己的手指，他的私处还在火辣辣的疼着，害得他只能作罢，＂你看到了，我在自慰。＂Sherlock干脆放弃了解释，自暴自弃的回答对方，他的声音有点闷闷的，还带着些许鼻音，这让John觉得自己听到了Sherlock的自尊心被碾碎的声音。

 

＂你没必要为此不好意思，你想为我们的约定做个准备不是吗，我觉得那是个很温柔的想法。＂John贴过去轻轻吻了吻对方的嘴唇，没什么情色意味的触碰着对方柔软丰盈的唇瓣，温柔的辗转了几次，舌尖濡湿了对方的下唇，Sherlock的手就抵在John的胸膛，颤抖着不知作何是好，他的心里又溢满了疙疙瘩瘩的羞耻感，却又不想把对方推开，对方的温柔让他忍不住涨红了耳根，这个吻温暖又令人放松，简直美好到不可思议，他觉得自己胃里的蝴蝶偷偷伸出了触角，颤抖的拨弄着他的心，让他感觉自己心里又甜又暖，还有些痒，他忍不住顺从着自己的本能，张开嘴来回应对方，邀请对方的舌尖抵进自己口中，让对方粗糙的舌苔舔舐他口腔内柔软的黏膜，纠缠他的软舌，主动把这个温情的吻变的热情火辣起来，所以当John把他身上裹着的被单拉下来，爱抚着他的脊背乃至尾椎，最后顺势把他压在床上的时候，他都没有反抗，这个感觉太对了，他的下腹暖暖的融成了一团，胃袋就像是装满了热可可一样，没有比现在更合适的时候了。

 

＂你确定？现在？＂John舔舐过对方湿润饱满的下唇，有些艰难的结束了这个吻，他有些喘息的询问着，理智接近摧毁的边沿，Sherlock点了点头，然后翻了个身子，趴跪在床上，把自己的双腿微微分开，用行动给予了对方肯定的回答，John舔了舔自己的嘴唇，几乎是迫不及待的把自己的手指伸到了对方的臀缝间，那里的润滑剂还没完全干透，他的指尖所触碰到的是对方湿漉漉的、松软的小穴，为此Sherlock绷紧了身子呜咽了一声，后穴因为对方的触碰敏感的收缩了一下，他腿根颤抖，呻吟着咬住了自己的手指，抗拒着自己想要合上双腿的本能，强迫自己把更多私密的地方展示给对方看，John温柔的亲吻着对方的脖颈，双手却有些粗暴的揉捏着对方的臀瓣，把对方奶白色的臀瓣向两边分开，让那个湿漉漉的小洞直接接触干燥的空气，他转而用拇指就抵在对方颤搐的穴口，故意吓唬对方一般坏心的来回挤压着，食指和中指则摁在对方的睾丸处，尽管刚刚释放过一次，可Sherlock的身体还是给了他一个非常良好的反应，阴茎半勃，顶端吐露着前液，似乎是在期待他将要施予的快感。

 

＂Sherlock，你放松一点，不然你会弄伤自己的。＂John又用力揉了几把对方触感良好的臀肉，以此来警示自己身下的男人，却只得到了对方不满的呜咽，他体贴的拿了个枕头垫在Sherlock的下腹，把对方柔韧的腰部向下压了压，让对方换作用小臂支撑身体，形状姣好的屁股高高翘起，摆成了一个更容易进入的姿势，然后他便试探性的、缓慢的探进了一根手指，Sherlock微弱的呻吟了一声，私处的肌肉圈紧张的绞住了他，但除此之外并没有什么不良反应，于是John很快就挤进了第二根手指，两根手指在对方体内摁压着，稍微分开又快速的合并，如此重复，耐心的等待着对方适应后穴被侵入的感觉，然后才模仿着阴茎插入的频率前后抽插起来，而Sherlock因为这个动作忍不住前后微微摆动着腰，享受着肿胀的乳首被床单摩擦的感觉，直到Sherlock的私处足够松软，可以轻易容纳下三根手指来回进出的时候，John才抽出了自己的手指，结束了这个漫长的准备，为此被弄得很舒服的Sherlock从喉咙里不可抑制的发出了一声长长的、不满足的咕噜声，John忍不住轻笑了一下，扶住对方的腰，手臂稍微用力就把对方整个人翻转了过来，突然变换的位置让Sherlock被弄得猝不及防，刚才的事情又涌入他的大脑，他几乎是下意识的就并拢双腿，环住了对方的腰，还用一只手的手背捂住了自己涨红的脸，John本来想扯开Sherlock的手臂，告诉Sherlock他现在害羞的样子有多可爱，但他歪着头想了一下，还是俯下身去先疼爱了对方充血涨红的乳首，先是用唇瓣轻轻描绘着那里敏感的皮肤，然后便把那个红肿到可怜的小东西含入口中，用力吮吸，甚至用上牙齿来回啃噬，向外轻轻拉扯，在那里留下自己的牙印，Sherlock一边的乳尖被对方吸的又痛又痒，另一边还被对方湿润的手指粗鲁的碾磨蹂躏着，最可怕的是他的后面还湿漉漉凉飕飕的等着什么填满，这让他不得不放弃现在捂住脸的姿势，把手伸过去推挤着对方没受伤的的那侧肩膀，示意对方不要玩弄他了快点开始。

 

似乎是很满意于恋人的这个反应，John安慰性质的轻吻了自己身下的男人一下，然后撑起身子，把刚刚垫在对方下腹的枕头调整到对方的腰部，然后分开了对方的双腿，这个姿势让Sherlock完美的、毫无保留的把自己暴露在了对方的视线之下，此刻他只感觉自己的血液倒流，心脏扑通扑通的跳的飞快，他无助的仰着脖颈喘息着，阴茎湿漉漉的贴在他的小腹上，涨红的头部不断吐露着前液，和粘腻的汗水混杂在一起，把他的小腹弄得一塌糊涂，John伸手拿起刚才对方用过的润滑剂，解开自己牛仔裤的裤链，把最后的一些全部抹在了他的阴茎上，然后空出一只手来扶住自己的阴茎，对准对方泛红的小洞，让自己一寸一寸的、缓慢的挤入对方火辣又柔软的身体，直到他的阴茎最底端也被对方吞入体内，把小穴周围的褶皱被完全撑开，睾丸沉甸甸的抵在对方浑圆的臀瓣上，他可以感觉到对方灼热柔韧的内壁饥渴的咬着他的阴茎，肠壁一收一缩的渴望着他，John忍不住低低的咆哮了一声，他觉得自己简直太有耐心了，甚至应该为此得到一块奖章，他把自己浅浅的从对方紧致的小穴里抽出一点，可对方的身体明显不太开心的用尽全力挽留他，内壁想要把他吞的更深一般来回收缩着，绞着他阴茎敏感的头部，作为回报他狠狠的撞回了对方体内，不偏不倚的让自己的龟头碾在对方的前列腺上。Sherlock为此发出了一声近乎于无助的呻吟，阴茎随之稳定的吐出了一股前液，他立刻咬住了自己的指尖，把剩下那些淫荡的呻吟吞回了肚子里，他不知道是怎么回事，那感觉对他来说实在是太多了，他感受着对方在他体内搏动，深色的瞳孔不由自主的向外扩张，这令他一时间不知所措，可John并没有给他多少时间来回味便再次动了起来起来，那比之前要更快，更用力，最后甚至是完全把阴茎抽出他的的身体，再狠狠的撞入，John可以感觉到对方的肠壁正努力随着他抽插的频率吞吐着他的阴茎，他前后律动着，睾丸拍打在对方的臀部，留下了发红的痕迹，房间里充斥着淫靡的水声和肉体拍击的声音。

 

＂Sherlock，你真美，那么紧的吸着我，渴望着我，＂John一边舔吻着对方的指尖，一边声音沙哑的赞叹着，＂我的，我的Sherlock。＂他温柔的声音和亲吻，与他下半身完全抽出再深深撞入对方体内的动作形成了鲜明的对比，Sherlock有些不知所措的呜咽着回应对方，他深色的卷发被汗水浸湿，几缕小卷毛服服帖帖的贴在他高高的颚骨上，环住在对方腰部的双腿紧绷的打着颤，手指紧紧抓着身下的被单，骨节泛白，他急促的喘息着，接近高潮边沿，大脑无法思考，几乎就要这么融化在对方怀里了，而对方发自内心的赞美显然没有给他任何正面的帮助，反而让他不能自制的更加兴奋，他下意识的绞紧了内壁，水波一般收缩着吞吐着对方的硕大，勃起则是随之快乐的抽动了一下，Sherlock只感觉自己眼前一片白光，他很确定，只要再有那么一点点的压力，任何一点，他就会射出来，为此John几乎是可以称作残忍的停止了一切抽送的动作，用手指狠狠扣住了对方的阴茎底端，拇指摁压住对方不断渗出前液的顶部，粗糙的指腹坏心的磨蹭着对方顶部不断渗出前液的小孔，直到对方颤抖着忍过这次的高潮，才好心放开了对方高度敏感的阴茎。

 

＂我从来不知道你那么喜欢被称赞。＂John的声音里饱含笑意，他把Sherlock的双腿分的更开，然后把那两条大长腿压向对方的肩膀，令人意外的是，Sherlock的身体出乎意料的柔韧，几乎是顺理成章的完成了这个对于一般人来说有些痛苦的动作，Sherlock因此微弱的啜泣了一声，委屈的吸了吸鼻子，他不太喜欢这个体位，因为从这个角度来看，他完全可以看到对方的阴茎是如何在他的后穴进进出出的，看到自己是如何收缩着吞吐对方的，那实在是太过羞耻了，他不想这样，可此刻他的喉咙像是被什么热乎乎的东西哽住了一般发不出声音，腿根也颤抖着无力反抗，只能把手伸了过去，想让对方把他的双腿放下来，但John像是完全理解错误一样重新开始律动了起来，Sherlock毫无准备，支离破碎的呻吟就这么从他的喉咙里溢了出来，他忍不住瑟缩了一下，下意识的闭上了眼睛，想要立刻抽回自己的手，可他的手腕却被对方用力扣住，就那么被迫固定在了他们的交合处，指尖触碰着他们连接的地方，他可以感觉到对方搏动的阴茎在抽出时滑过他的指尖，感觉到那上面跳动的、盘踞着的血管，带着些许火热的汁液在他身体里来回进出，还有他自己的后穴柔软的、紧紧的咬着对方，可以称之为饥渴的挤压着吮吸着对方，Sherlock并不是没有没有给John干过手活，但是此刻他却觉得自己全身都因此烧了起来，血液咕嘟咕嘟的、像要沸腾一样在他的皮肤下层流动着，本来被压抑在眼眶里的泪水就那么不受控制的流了下来，也不知道是因为太舒服还是太委屈。

 

松开了对方手腕，John用指腹抹掉了对方的眼泪，体贴的放慢了自己抽送的速度，却转而把对方的腰部抬得更高，更深的戳刺进入着对方，他俯身轻吻着对方颤抖的睫毛，感受到Sherlock那双无与伦比的、漂亮的蓝绿色眼睛正在眼皮下不安的转动着，他微微起身，用力的抽送了几次，阴茎头部转换着角度狠狠摁压在对方的前列腺上，而Sherlock则是因此瞪大了眼睛，瞳孔湿漉漉的向外扩张着，喘息着张开他湿润的唇瓣，连一声呻吟都没来得及从喉咙里溢出来，就那么直直的、被对方操的射了出来，甚至都没有被好好抚慰过的阴茎此刻却格外精神的抽动了几下，迫不及待的射出了精液，那些乳白色的液体溅在他的胸口和小腹，把他弄得淫荡的一塌糊涂，他紧绷的身体就像是要把对方榨干用力的吸着对方的阴茎，Sherlock沉浸在高潮所寄予的强烈的快感之中，他可以感觉到John在他敏感的体内继续狠狠的冲撞着，可惜他被对方干的全身无力，累得甚至连一根手指都动不了，脑中也一片晕眩，只能勉强眯起眼偷偷的看着对方，John现在的样子真是性感极了，比拿着枪的样子还要性感，他偶尔会伸出柔软红润的舌尖，快速的舔过自己的薄唇，Sherlock很清楚那是对方习惯性的动作，可他的身体还是忍不住诚实的、讨好一般的吸了一下对方，他看着对方沙金色的头发，看着汗水从对方的侧脸不舍一般缓慢的舔到下颚，John着眉头，闭上了眼，一副可以称之为隐忍却又极为享受的表情操干着他，直到他感觉几股热流冲入自己体内，灼热的精液把他的肠道和肚子都填的满满的，他才从高潮的余韵中回过神来，他红着脸小声咕噜着，抬眼却对上了对方充满笑意的、耐人寻味的视线。

 

＂你喜欢我高潮时候的样子。＂John微笑着，极为肯定的说出了这句话，他把自己刚刚释放过的阴茎从对方体内抽出，看着对方红着脸侧过了身子，不愿意面对这个事实般的蜷缩成了一小团。虽然Sherlock的确非常非常喜欢，觉得对方那样性感到爆，而且他也觉得自己以后不能舍弃正入位了，但他真是不喜欢自己的任何事情都在John面前暴露的这么彻底，他可以轻易的观察出别人的一切小秘密，却唯独看不透自己的，而John就是那个可以把他全部看透的人，他不开心，像一只闹小脾气的猫咪一样缩在床边，却感受到对方随之贴了过来，从他身后环住了他。

 

＂还有力气去清理吗？＂John的声音很温暖，Sherlock转过身就磨蹭着往对方怀里钻，简直就像冬天的猫咪看到暖气一样，John则是很习以为常的把他揽在了怀里，粗糙的手掌放在他的脖颈处，温柔的抚摸着他柔软的黑色卷毛，这不能怪Sherlock，性爱过后他总是很累，本能的变的很黏人。

 

＂我站不起来。＂他闷闷的说，这句话是真的，因为刚才那个该死的、高难度的体位，他的腰现在酥软又疼痛，腿更是颤抖的站不起来，如果现在站起来走到浴室去中途肯定会摔倒，而且对方射进来的精液还会湿答答的顺着腿流下来，那种感觉一点都不好，他完全不想体验一次。

 

＂其实我可以把你抱起来。＂虽然这是事实，但也是无心之言，John并没有打算现在就把Sherlock从床上抱到浴室里去，对方看起来被累坏了，他已经起身准备去拿湿毛巾和温水过来给对方清理了。

 

＂真的？＂Sherlock的眼睛闪了闪，不安分的在床上乱动，似乎是在期待什么的样子，＂下次你会把我摁在墙上干我吗？你知道，悬空的。＂

 

＂我会考虑的。＂John笑了笑，把自己刚刚褪到膝盖的牛仔裤重新穿好，在离开这间屋子之前，他看了看被他刚才撞坏的门板，不禁想到他才的声音是不是全部被Hudson太太听到了，等他回来的时候，Sherlock已经抱着他的外套，蜷缩在床角睡着了，于是John只能尽量轻柔的从对方怀里拽出自己被压得皱皱巴巴的外衣，然后用湿毛巾帮对方清理身体，Sherlock没什么情趣的睡得很沉，甚至在John把手指伸入他体内，让自己之前射进去的那些精液流出来的时候，也只是不满的咕噜着皱了皱鼻子，并没有完全清醒，在帮对方草草清理完毕身体之后，他轻轻吻了吻对方的额头，环抱住对方，难得的和Sherlock一起放松的睡了过去。

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能会有番外吧，因为好不容易写出了侦探喜欢军医的高潮脸呢，不利用一下有点不好的感觉…  
> 我真是超喜欢潮爷的高潮脸啦，侦探没法从正入位毕业了www

**Author's Note:**

> 写到这个大概是二分之一，也许是三分之一…希望自己能勤奋一点快点写完QWQQ大家的回复就是动力ｗｗｗ！！


End file.
